


Old Ladies in Love

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, kyalin - Freeform, old ladies in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Kya and Lin and their life together as a couple. Takes place six years post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (hopefully this doesn't pop up every chapter) This first one is inspired by a prompt by melonishus that basically asked what presents do they give each other and is it on special occasions or not. ENJOY~

“Wake up princess, we’re going out.” Lin huffed as she lightly punched a sleeping Kya’s head. She had taken a nap on the couch, and woke up with a snort before sighing. She reluctantly sat up and stretched. 

“Spirits, Lin, there are better ways to wake up someone.” Kya groaned. A bone snapped as she continued her stretches. Lin smirked.

“Well, I figured hauling a boulder at you would ruin the couch, and we absolutely cannot have that.” She snickered. Kya smiled and laughed with her as she gave the Chief a playful soft punch of her own. After a few moments the two of them hopped into the car and made their way to…

“Wait, where are we going, anyways?” Kya asked, her mind a bit fuzzy still from the nap. Lin rolled her eyes.

“Do you even know what day it is?” A question was her response. Kya thought for a few moments.

“It’s tuesday.” The answer was a bit too… genuine than it should have been. Being stuck in some traffic, Lin took the opportunity to smack her face.

“Kya, it’s our  _anniversary._ ” She grumbled. Kya shot up immediately.

“Oh yeah!” She was a bit too ecstatic. She expected a reply, but realized Lin’s quiet anger was less embarrassing than her vocal one.

After a silent car ride, they pulled into Kwong’s Cuisine. They kept quiet during the entire seating procedure; Kya not knowing when it was right to speak, and Lin shutting herself up before she screamed in public. Their only words were calm, conserved mutters to the hostess for they had a reservation. As they sat waiting to be called. Lin crossed her arms and tapped her foot furiously. Kya sighed and sat looking away. After a few moments, they were called into the restaurant where they were seated at a wonderful private booth that was rounded, so they could sit beside each other. This would prove to be wonderful on other nights, but tonight it was a bit… tense. 

After ordering, Kya figured it was finally time to break the silence.

“I, uh,” she started to stay stammering over her words.

“Oh for crying out loud just say it.” Lin growled, still agitated by Kya’s apparent forgetfulness.

“I got you this…” Kya said as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a small box. Lin’s eyes widened in surprise, and then she smiled along with Kya.

“You little…” She laughed to herself. She should have figured Kya was just playing games the entire time. She rummaged through her own bag.

“I don’t think you’re gonna be able to top me this year.” She smirked, a challenge.

“That’s not what you said last night-”  
“Shut it.”

Lin’s face brightened up as her hands rested on the prize. She then pulled out a record, a small 45. Kya had to squint to read the small print (Age really takes it’s toll on you!), and squeed in delight once realized what it was.

“How the heck did you get this!?” She exclaimed, her voice delighted as she grabbed the record. “‘Secret Tunnel’ went out of print  _years_  ago!”

“Look at the back,” Lin said, spinning her finger around in instruction. Kya almost dropped the album once she saw the tiny symbol in the right hand corner.

“You did not get a first pressing.” Her voice was in awe.

“Being the Chief of Police has it’s advantages, you know?” Lin winked. Kya kept grinning as she looked at the record, turning it back and forth, trying to understand if it was real or not. Lin remained smug, knowing she had won this year.

“I don’t know how you’re gonna beat that.” Lin said as she crossed her arms. Suddenly realizing the situation, Kya smirked and reached to grab her gift.

“You shouldn’t speak too soon…” Kya replied, her voice a bit sly. While Lin kept her arms crossed, looking proud, Kya opened her box to reveal something rather… special. Lin looked down at it, and instantly dropped her demeanour. 

In the box was a bracelet. But it wasn’t just a bracelet, it was also an armlet, an anklet, a necklace. Whatever the wearer could bend it’s metallic properties to. Lin picked up the jewellery so delicately and preciously, holding it softly in her hands.

After all, it was her mother’s.

“Where the  _hell_  did you find this?” Lin’s voice was barely a whisper. “I thought it was lost along with mom…”

“Your sister actually found it after going through the cave again. For a detective, you never really do a thorough job when you’re cleaning up.” Kya winked. 

Lin’s face melted into a smile, joyful tears starting to form. She lifted the metal with some bending, and bent it into an armlet, like her mother once loved to do. She pulled Kya into a kiss, and then kept her close, their foreheads touching tenderly.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Happy anniversary.” Kya replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to kill Toph to make this happen.
> 
> Also to answer the question, they don’t give each other little gifts. Instead, they compete every year to see who gives each other the better big gift on their anniversary. They’ve been officially together for six years, married for five. Kya’s been the undefeated champion for five years, Lin winning the first year only because she proposed.


	2. Nose Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 7 out of 30 fluff topes. Feel free to send me more (with other ships!) based on this list: http://itsrevydutch.tumblr.com/post/121247669992/30-fluff-tropes

There was a small  _boop!_ Then, a scowling Lin Beifong crumpling her newspaper. 

“Kya, how many times have I told you  _not_  to touch my nose?” She grunted, shuffling the paper back to read. She didn’t mind having Kya lay down beside her on the couch as she read, it was almost a daily routine at this point, but would have preferred to have less distraction. 

Kya, on the other hand, constantly felt bored. She’d have read the paper twice over by the time Lin got to it, and the radio was boring and played the same twenty tunes over and over again. While she adored these little domestic moments, she couldn’t deny that she wanted a little attention once in a while. As such, she pouted as Lin ruffled the papers, but then smirked as she decided not to listen and poked Lin’s nose again. The chief was... less than amused.

“Kya, _”_ She said, her voice stern with concealed annoyance. She had to take a few deep breaths to avoid an explosion. “If I wasn’t clear, but  _please do not boop my nose.”_ She practically snarled. 

If Lin was trying to be intimidating, it didn’t work. Instead, Kya giggled and poked her nose again, and again, and  _again_...

“ _KYA._ ” Lin had thrown the paper on the floor in anger, then put herself right up in her face. Her face was scrunched and disheveled, not knowing if it was annoyed or angry but could conclude on madness. Now pouting, she stuck a finger between their faces, shaking it as she spoke.

“Do. Not. Boop. My. Nose.” She demanded. The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment, Lin wondering if she got the point across Kya’s blank face. Kya, well, she understood perfectly what Lin wanted. 

“Okay, okay, fine, no boops...” She sighed, but still had a smirk on her face. Lin was confused. She backed off quickly, but it wasn’t quick enough as now Kya was on top of her, rubbing her nose against hers. 

“Kya...” Lin grunted, but a smile started to hint on her face. She playfully tried to push Kya away, to no avail. 

“You only said boops,” Kya cheerfully said as she continued her barrage. “You said nothing about nose kisses.”

Lin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she rubbed her nose back, Kya joining her with a chuckle. Then, suddenly, there was a pause as Lin felt a wetness on her neck, and found Kya kissing it.

“You said nothing about more... ‘creative kisses’ either,” Kya winked. “But if you want me to stop-”

“No, keep going.” Lin quickly said, and quickly metalbent the shades shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. 
> 
> Sorry for being a bit dormant over here on AO3 lately! I've been working with earthbxnder on The Kya Fic™ and haven't really sat down to write much! However, the LOK Big Bang is coming up soon, and i'm probably doing something Korrasami related for that so stay tuned and hold onto ur butts~


End file.
